Nyall Ruchti
Nyall Ruchti is a contender on Glee: The Dream. His celebrity portrayer is Louis Tomlinson. About Nyall is a loveable goofball, but that didn't stop him from being constantly teased and harrassed at his old high school for his sexuality. But even through all the hate he received, he refused to be anyone but himself. After he graduated high-school, he instantly moved to California to pursue a singing career, and after much rejection, he finally made it on Glee: The Dream after auditioning at the Los Angeles open call with Hey There Delilah by the Plain White T's. Appearance Nyall has dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. He is very handsome and has a nice smile. He likes to wear sweaters. He is 5'9. Personality Nyall is a bit of the class clown. He's got the type of personality that can light up an entire room. He's hilarious and never backs down from a challenge...even if he knows that it could be dangerous. He suffers from ADHD, making him incredibly hyper constantly. Nothing can keep him from smiling and keeping a positive attitude about life. Trivia *He claims his reason for trying out for Glee: The Dream was not only to prove that he had the talent, but to show all the people who had bullied him that he was bigger and stronger than they could ever be. *He loves Pop music, and says the people who inspire him are musicians such as Ed Sheeran, The Plain White T's, Train, and Elton John, and Coldplay. *He claims, in a joking sense, he constantly wears stripes to make himself seem straight. *He's incredibly insecure about himself, though it hardly ever shows. *He's a skilled dancer, though he has never had any professional training. *He can play both guitar and piano. *His favorite song is Hey There Delilah by The Plain White T's. *He admittedly has a crush on fellow contender Hinton, and has expressed his interest in having a possible fling with him, despite the fact they're both competitors. *His celebrity crushes are Chris Colfer and Matthew Gubler. *His favorite color is navy blue. *His middle name is Edward. *He has a little brother names James. *The songs closest to him are Drops Of Jupiter by Train and A Message by Coldplay. *Can fluently speak French. *His favorite character on Glee is Sam. Quotes Songs * Loser Like Me from Glee. Sung with The Other Contestants (Individuality) * We R Who We R by Ke$ha. Sung with The Other Contestants (Individuality) Progress IN The contender was not at risk of elimination. WIN The contender won the homework assignment and was not at risk of elimination. HIGH The contender was first on the callback list and not at risk of elimination. LOW The contender was cited as needing improvement but was not at risk of elimination. RISK The contender had to do a Last Chance Performance and was at risk of being eliminated. OUT The contender was eliminated. Callback Order IN The contender was not at risk of elimination. WIN The contender did the best performance throughout the week, winning the homework assignment and being first to be called back. HIGH The contender was cited as having done exceptionally well and was not at risk of elimination. LOW The contender was at risk for being in the the bottom three. RISK The contender was at risk of going home. OUT The contender was eliminated. Homework Progress NC The contender had no comments from the mentor. LOW The mentor gave the contestant feedback since his/her performance could've been better. HIGH The contender impressed the mentor but was not chosen as the Homework Assignment Winner. WIN The contender won the homework assignment. Category:Contenders Category:Season One Contenders